Devin
Devin is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Hide N Seek (won) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Obstacle Course (lost) Scavenger Hunt (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Contestant Gameplay Devin was a very active member of the Tupis alliance early on as he managed to help contribute in their challenge wins, which secured him a spot in the majority alliance that picked off Kevin and Renny. Just before the merge he found the Tupis idol hidden in grid 28 and only told his closest ally Red of his discovery. He was the immediate target of the Arawaks alliance and was almost voted out first post-merge, but was saved by Peter's self vote. He was then consistently targeted at every tribal afterwards always getting at least one vote. He was then the main target of the alliance at the double elimination, but was saved by Luis' intervention and when they wanted him in the game over Peter. Ironically, it was Luis who was eliminated next when he targeted Devin at the final five but his idol saved him. At the final four, Devin failed to score a point at the Fallen Comrades challenge, and went offline when it was time to vote. Wanting to avoid a lengthy tie-breaker challenge, and also wanting to eliminate the underdog, the other three banded together to boot him out in a 3-1 vote making him the eighth jury member. Devin's gameplay and overall nice attitude won him the Hero of the Season award. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) All Mighty Sumo Push! (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Contestant Gameplay Devin was the original Hero of the Season in I & N's Survivor history and was brought back for that and his ability to play an idol correctly in a clutch situation. Devin was drafted by Bob with his last pick, making him the 18th and final pick of the draft, which placed him on Team Bob to start the season. Team Bob was dominant in the early challenges and only had to vote out inactive Sam the one time they lost. After the swap, Devin remained on Otok and formed a strong bond with Harry B.. The two remained in majority until merge by getting rid of alliance outsiders Nick and Kyle. Once the merge occurred, Devin was awarded an idol for reaching the merge with his duo partner Josh. Devin and Harry B. tried to vote out Pika for being a threat at the first merge tribal, but couldn't get any other votes and watched as Kolby was blindsided by the united original Fuerza members. At the next tribal, Devin informed Josh of Jacob G.'s shady dealings and that he and Brandon were duo partners. This allowed him to join in on the blindside of Jacob G. at tribal that night with an idol in his pocket. At the next tribal, Cole was the immediate target of Josh and he convinced Harry B. and Devin to side with him to ouster Cole from the game. However, Cole sensed something amiss and played his idol to negate their three votes after Hufus confirmed his suspicions regarding the move. Hufus then convinced Cole, Tim, and Pika to vote with him to eliminate Devin since he had an idol and was a potential wildcard moving forward to work with Josh. Devin left after a 4-3*-1-0* vote on Day 19 and became the 4th Jury Member with his idol still in his back pocket. Devin casted his jury vote for Pika as he felt that he played the better game than Josh. Voting History Devin Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants